Next Nine Months
by ru177
Summary: She couldn't quite remember the details; but the result was, Kyoko stood with a pregnancy test in her hands and the father in the room next door.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't entirely sure on the details. When they left that night, she'd been so excited. Wearing her new red dress and heels, arm linked with her best friend as they'd arrived before going their separate ways with their dates. They'd spent hours beforehand on makeup and hair; she never usually spent that long, but Kanae had been insistent on making her over.

And he'd looked so dashing; dark hair pushed back out of his face, his unbelievable body dressed in a tuxedo. She'd been nervous about dancing, she remembered, and he'd offered her some champagne. She wasn't one for drinking, but these weren't normal circumstances; it wasn't everyday one went to a ball.

It was after that it all became a blurry mess. They'd danced, they'd drunk, and generally had a wonderful time. She couldn't remember what they'd talked about – only that in that moment he was the funniest man alive – and when he'd invited her back to his apartment she'd been oh so happy to accept.

The morning after he'd had to leave abruptly for a shoot in china that lasted for four weeks; he'd kissed her sweetly, hugged her tight, and dropped her home before leaving, promises of dates to come when he got back.

And now he was back; and that was a huge problem. She wished his trip could have lasted forever, giving her the time she needed to think. Because as she sat on her toilet with Ren in the next room, Kyoko stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hand with one thought on her mind;

_What am I going to do?_

**Hey guys! So I haven't written a fanfiction in forever! Like three years at least. But I decided to get back into it, to practice my writing. This is an idea I've had floating around in my brain for a while, and I thought I'd put up a prologue to see what people think. Chapter one should be uploaded today or tomorrow, depending how long I make it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ren!" Ren turned as the door burst open and his manager fell into the room. Normally, Yashiro Yukihito was cool, calm and collected; on top of every element of Ren's life, immune to being flustered. That is, until there were developments between his favourite couple.

"Yes Yashiro? What is it?"

"Kyoko finished early!" Ren gave him a look.

"Yes Yashiro, I realised." Yashiro regarded him suspiciously.

"You…are going to offer her a ride aren't you?"

"Of course," Ren said, slightly affronted. "I always do don't I?" He could practically see the hearts in his managers eyes then, as he turned away and stood up. His mind wandered to Kyoko , and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. It was almost pathetic how he looked forward to the little things; their drives home, his impromptu visits to the love me room that Yashiro somehow managed to schedule in nearly every day. And then there were the recent…developments. No one knew; not even Yashiro. It had had Ren smiling to himself the entire shoot, though no one could work out what was making him so happy.

Kyoko was officially his girlfriend. Although it was currently a secret, he couldn't have been prouder. He had finally won her over, finally he could make sure she knew of his feelings, without fear that she'd run away screaming. All thanks to that silly party the president had thrown.

Ren walked to the door of his dressing room with Yashiro in tow and left the room with the smile still fixed on his face. He turned and knocked on Kyoko's door.

"Mogami-san?" He asked loudly, and then slightly more quietly, "Kyoko…chan?" Yashiro's head shot up at that as he fixed Ren with a beady stare.

"Y-yes? C-coming!" Kyoko's voice was a high pitched stutter as they heard movement from inside the room.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" Ren frowned and leaned closer to the door, one hand on the handle.

"Just fine! Everything's fine!" She called back cheerily. Ren frowned again, but withdrew his hand and waited patiently.

…

Inside the dressing room Kyoko was a mess. She'd stuffed the pregnancy test into her bag and was pacing round in a frenzy. She had never been in a situation like this before. She was seventeen for god's sakes! In a particularly un-Kyoko like moment she swore to herself quietly before schooling her face into a serene expression. Walking to the door, she breathed deeply before opening the door.

Before her stood Tsuruga Ren and his manager Yashiro Yukihito. Beaming at them she said,

"Oh, Sempai! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yashiro smiled back. Ren however, was unconvinced.

He stared suspiciously at the teenager, grinning cheerily up at him. As good an actress as she was, there was something off about her smile. Something was definitely wrong, and he was going to find out before the ride was over.

**...**

Kyoko sat in the front seat for once. She'd wanted desperately to sit in the back as usual, but both Ren and Yashiro were very insistent. One minute she'd been standing outside the car and the next she was sat in the front while Ren belted her in. He had a habit of doing that, she'd noticed – smiling a gentlemanly smile, offering a hand and suddenly she was in the process of doing something she really didn't want to do.

They drove in a comfortable silence before dropping Yashiro off, and then suddenly Kyoko was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Kyoko" Ren said, and as she turned he switched into full fake smile mode. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes Tsuruga-san, everything is a-absolutely fine".

"Kyoko, I really think we're onto first name basis now"

"Y-yes R-ren-san" Ren sighed; this was clearly as good as he was going to get.

Throughout the whole conversation, Kyoko was stressed. In fact, stressed didn't even begin to cover it; she was freaking out. She couldn't tell him while he was driving; he'd crash the car for heaven's sakes! No, better to wait it out and tell him when there wasn't a possibility of them both dying.

Ren continued driving, and suddenly Kyoko realised where they were going.

"Um, R-ren-san, this isn't the way to my-"

"I know." His tone left no room for arguments. As he pulled into the underground car park that belonged to his apartment complex, Kyoko quietened. The engine stilled and Ren paused a moment before turning in his seat.

"Now Kyoko," he began. "Tell me what's wrong."

**Oooh cliffhanger (sort of)! Thanks to people who reviewed ALREADY, I really didn't expect to get any for the prologue so thank you all! **


End file.
